camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Yvonne Malcolm
' Name:' Yvonne Malcolm Gender: Female Mortal Parent: (mother) Shawna Malcolm Godly Parent: (father) Ptah, Shu, or Thoth Appearance: 18 years old, African-american, brown eyes, brownish black curly hair, 5 foot 11 inches tall, 165lbs (Model: Tracy Thoms) Personality: Yvonne got an outward personality of a very sassy and carefree girl. She often speaks out everything that passes through her mind without sorting it first, and that makes her sound insolent a lot of the times. She also seems like a flirty kind of girl, but she never meant to be one. It's just that when she sees someone with a good appearance, she'll not hesitate to compliment them, and that made her sound flirty. Inside she's a caring and kind girl that likes to think about other people's needs first before her own. For those who're able to get really close to her will see her as a motherly figure, though a snappy and fussy one at that. History: Shawna Malcolm met Yvonne's father while she was working as a caterer for a construction site. She always had some special feeling toward bluecollar workers, so when Yvonne's father started to approach her disguised as a construction worker, she didn't hesitate to welcome him. They started dating and spending time together, until one day they slept together and Shawna got pregnant. Whe she told Yvonne's father about it, he just nodded and sighed. Finally he revealed his true self as an Egyptian god to Shawna. She didn't believe it at first, but after being shown his powers, she finally conceded and believed him. He told her about how their child is going to be a demigod, with a good chance of being plagued by monsters attacks, and he also explained about Camp Pyramid where she should send their daughter after he/she grew up to learn how to live as a demigod. After telling her all that, Yvonne's father also explained that he was forbidden to take care of their child directly, so it will be up to Shawna to take care of the child alone. Yvonne's father finally left, leaving only a piece of papyrus parchment with a map of where Camp Pyramid was located. Shawna was broken hearted but she was also determined to bore the child and raised him/her herself. When Yvonne was born, Shawna was already working as a staff in a factory at Menchester, New Hapshire, so she was born into a quite stable single-parent family. Yvonne grew up to be a happy and healthy girl. Her only problem was her dylexia and ADHD. The dyslexia wasn't that bad. As long as she wasn't tired, she can read quite well. But her ADHD was quite severe, and she needed therapy since a very young age. Even with therapy, her hiperactivity is still quite obvious until her teenage years. For the most part, Yvonne and Shawna was able to live a normal life. But when Shawna was about to forget what Yvonne's father said about the fate of a demigod, they encountered a monster while vacationing at disneyland when Yvonne was only 8 years old. Fortunately Yvonne noticed the "big dog with large teeth" eyeing her from among the crowds of people, and Shawna remembering what Yvonne's father said about monsters believed what Yvonne said and she immediately left and went back home with Yvonne. Shawna knew that she must tell Yvonne about her real identity, but she also understood that it'll be too much for a child that young to handle everything all at once. So she started by asking Yvonne to tell her if she ever saw any strange animal or person lurking around her. Shawna didn't know what she'd do if another monster really came to attack them, but at the very least, she was hoping that she'll have enought time to take Yvonne away if ever a monster tried to attack them. Fortunately no other monster appeared around Yvonne again until she was 18 years old. By that time, Shawna already told every thing to Yvonne, but they decided together that Yvonne won't be joining the camp, yet. But one day, when Yvonne was walking home at night from a friend's place, her way was suddenly blocked by a large rabid dog similar to the one she saw at Disneyland, but considerably bigger. It was as big as a cow, with fur as black as coal, red glowing eyes, and it was frothing at its mouth. Fortunately a friend drove by, and Yvonne was able to hitch a ride home. Once she got back home, she told about the monster to her mom. Shawna knew that the time has come for Yvonne to go to camp, so she ordered her daughter to pack up as fast as possible. Yvonne was reluctant to leave her mother, but she saw that her mother was serious so she just nodded and started to pack up. When they were about to leave, the monster suddenly appeared from around the corner of their block. Yvonne warned her mother about the monster, and Shawna floored the gas pedal. The monster tried to pursue them, but something strange happened. Yvonne felt that she was able to control the car perfectly, like as if she was controlling her own body. She was able to maneuver the car's movement so freely even though she wasn't the one holding the steering wheel. Her mother was panicked for a while, but then she realized that this is one her daughter's powers, so she just sit back at let her daughter took the control of the car. Fortunately Yvonne's effort was not in vain, and the monster was only able to bit off their rear bumper. After making sure that theyhad lost the monster, Shawna took back the control of the car from an exhausted Yvonne and drove out of Manchester heading to New York. Once they reached the gate of Camp Pyramid, Shawna urged Yvonne to quickly get into the camp grounds so that she'll be safe. After making sure that her mother will be fine living alone, making promises to send letters as often as possible, and also promised to come back home once she learned how to protect herself from monsters, Yvonne stepped through the gate and onto the camp grounds, where suddenly a bright light emanating from a symbol that hovered over her head showing that her father finally claimed her. Weapon: Yvonne doesn't have her own weapon when she came to camp.